Itsy Bitsy Spider
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Spiderman. Spiderman. Doing whatever a spider can. Between paintball wars and field trips Peter has his hands full trying to hide his secret identity. And it doesn't help that he keeps getting phone calls in the middle of class. A series of various oneshots centered around our friendly neighborhood Spiderman, if that wasn't obvious by now.
1. You're On Speaker - Deadpool

**You're On Speaker - Deadpool**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Deadpool calls Peter in the middle of his class***

Peter was in his science class when his phone went off. At first, he didn't notice it. But after about ten minutes of buzzing in the otherwise silent classroom it became hard to ignore. Everyone was looking around, trying to figure out who's phone was ringing.

"Sorry Mr. Harrison! It's mine," Peter exclaimed, finally figuring out the buzzing was coming from his backpack. He pulled out the phone to see who had been calling, in case it was important, and sighed. Fifteen missed calls from Unicorn, aka Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool.

"Well answer it Mr. Parker. You know the rule," Mr. Harrison said while giving Peter a pointed look. Peter scrunched his face. Yeah. He knew the rule. If your phone rings in class you had to answer it on speaker in front of everyone. Peter knew protesting was futile but he couldn't help but try.

"You really don't want to hear what he has to say," Peter said feebly. But Mr. Harrison continued to stare at him. As did the rest of his classmates. Peter sighed and answered the sixteenth call, putting it on speaker before speaking.

"Hey Wade. You're on speaker so behave," Peter said in a no nonsense tone. Of course the man on the other end didn't care.

"Or what? You'll spank me?" Wade didn't hesitate to say the line, just like Peter didn't hesitate to hang up. He was given disapproving looks from his teacher and shocked looks from his classmates but Peter didn't care. A few seconds later his phone rang again and he put it back on speaker. "Okay I'll behave," was the first thing Wade said.

"What do you want? You know I'm in class right now," Peter hoped that would be enough to get Wade to end the call. Naturally he hoped for too much.

"Just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me tonight!" Wade announced, much to the disbelieving looks from the entire room.

"You called me sixteen times to invite me to a movie?" Peter questioned. He wasn't even surprised.

"Of course! You're just so cute and innocent that I want to kidnap you at any chance I get. Except your dads, aunts, and uncles would kill me. They even have a list for who goes in what order. Which means I have to ask you and be all proper about our dates. So? Movie?" Wade asked. Peter could feel the puppy dog eyes through the phone and sighed again.

"Nothing R or M rated."

"It isn't! Promise!"

"Fine. I'll text Aunt May and tell her."

"Ooh! And don't forget your dad," Wade announced in a singsong voice.

"He's not my dad. And if I tell him who I'm going to the movies with he will undoubtedly try to behead you again," Peter ignored the looks his classmates were giving him. He didn't have the energy to care right now. He just wanted the call to be over so he could get back to his homework.

"Meh. Didn't work last time," Wade's voice was cheerful and carefree. Peter mouthed to Ned that he'd explain later.

"Is there anything else?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow. Yes he knew Wade couldn't see it. Didn't matter.

"Nope. We can grab dinner first, my treat, and then we can spend the whole movie making out in the back," Wade was using his mischievous tone. The tone that told Peter he was just messing with the others in the room.

"Just for that you are sitting a minimum of three seats away from me." Peter ignored the weirded out looks his teacher and classmates were giving his phone.

"But sweetie! How am I supposed to cuddle you during the scary parts?" And the weirded out looks have upgraded to extremely weirded out.

"Bring your unicorn plushie. Just keep your hands to yourself."

"Then I'll just use my mouth," Wade said in a singsong voice, "Don't need any hands for a good blowjob." Peter grimaced at the thought. He knew Wade wouldn't ever do that to him but did he have to say things like that when he knew Peter's class could hear every word? He didn't want to deal with the rumors that this call would bring.

"Keep it up and I'll tell Tony. I also won't make anymore chimichangas for you," Peter went for the low blow, yes, but let's call it karma for the blowjob comment.

"Ouch. Sunshine. Right in the balls. I promise I'll behave! Just don't take away my chimichangas!" Wade actually sounded panicked at the thought and Peter knew he had won the argument.

"Good. Now I'm hanging up. I still have to finish my science homework. I'll meet you at the sandwich place," Peter said.

"Kk! Bye Petey Pie!" Peter knew Wade was waving at the phone before he hung up. Peter dreaded looking at his classmates but he had to. Instantly his face flushed at the stares they were giving him.

"I warned you that you didn't want to hear what he had to say. Just be happy he was relatively tame this time," Peter said to his teacher. "He's usually a lot more vulgar. I think he only held himself back because he really wanted to go to the movies. I'm pretty sure he wants to watch that new zombie romance. Though I could be wrong and he wants to see Frozen. It's hard to say with Wade," Peter mused. He then realized he was rambling. "Anyway! No we aren't dating. I'm just his only actual friend so he likes to hang out with me when he's around. He just takes some getting used to before he stops being creepy," Peter explained. With that, he turned back to his assignment, phone in his pocket, and refusing to look at anyone for the rest of the class. He was secretly looking forward to hanging out with Wade though. Tony refused to let him even remotely close to Peter.

**Just watched Far From Home when I had the idea for this and I couldn't help it. Granted, my idea was for Harley, Natasha, and then Deadpool but meh. At that point I had just decided I was gonna do a phone call for as many MCU people I could think of. Deadpool was my most planned (cause I was joking around and talking to my friend about it) so he was written first. **

**So I read this thing online that writing out the dialogue first and then going back and adding the details makes writing a million times easier. I one hundred percent agree with it. **

**I have two other chapters ready and will post them immediately after this one. Who knows, you guys might even get the fourth chapter I'm working on posted tonight. Depends on how long I stay writing on my computer. **

**Thanks for clicking this story! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! **


	2. You're On Speaker - Groot

**You're On Speaker - Groot**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Groot calls Peter in the middle of his class***

Peter could have _sworn_ he had his phone on silent when he entered school that morning. He would have even bet money on it. But he obviously would have lost that bet, since it was his phone ringing and interrupting the lesson Mr. Harrison was teaching.

"Go on Peter. Answer it," Mr. Harrison said, looking at Peter expectantly. Peter almost didn't answer since he didn't recognize the number. But it was always a possibility that it was a borrowed phone so he couldn't chance it.

"Hello?" Peter asked cautiously.

"I am Groot," Peter heard through the line and instantly relaxed.

"Hey Groot! You're on speaker."

"I am Groot?"

"Basically it's so my whole class can hear what you're saying right now," Peter explained. Between lessons from the guardians and Thor, Peter was able to understand Groot fluently. It was super cool.

"I am Groot."

"It's a rule in my classroom. If your phone rings you have to answer on speaker."

"I am Groot."

"Nah it's fine. What'd you call for?"

"I am Groot."

"Oh so you're trying to get ideas for Father's Day gifts to give to Rocket?"

"I am Groot."

"Super cool man but why ask me?"

"I am Groot."

"Yeah they really aren't the best people to ask huh? But why not Gamora?"

"I am Groot."

"Crap. Yeah I guess she wouldn't have any better ideas given who her dad is."

"I am Groot."

"How about making him a card?"

"I am Groot?"

"Yeah. It's what I did for Uncle Ben every year. I'd draw a picture of the two of us and something we did that year and make a card out of it. Heh. One year I made the mistake of using glitter. It got everywhere."

"I am Groot."

"Yeah no problem. I'll head over after school and help you work on it. I need to brainstorm ideas for Tony anyway."

"I am Groot."

"I might just do that. Sorry, I'm in class right now so I have to hang up now. I'll have Happy stop and grab some supplies before I head over."

"I am Groot."

"Same! See you later!" Peter hung up and made sure the phone was returned to silent before stashing it in his pocket. He didn't look at anyone except Mr. Harrison, waiting for the lesson to resume. After Peter had ignored the questions asked (he only told Ned he'd tell him later) the class resumed as normal. Or as normal as a science class could get with Peter in it. Some classmates were wondering if Peter would continue to get calls. The two he'd already had were interesting.

**No real need for an AN since I still have another chapter to post. Hope you all like this! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	3. You're On Speaker - Wanda

**You're On Speaker - Wanda**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Wanda calls Peter in the middle of his class***

The third time Peter's phone rang while he was in class he had already given up, much to Ned's amusement. Before Mr. Harrison could say anything regarding the call, Peter had already gotten the phone out and answered it, putting the cursed object on speaker while his classmates looked on in amusement.

"Hey. You're on speaker," Peter said. He figured it best to warn whoever was calling in case it was related to the avengers. He had a secret identity to keep after all.

"Oh. Hello Peter's class! Sorry Peter, I thought it was one of your passing periods," Wanda's voice said happily. Wanda was actually one of his closer friends in the avengers. Sure, he was friends with all of them but Wanda was the youngest before Peter came so they had something in common. Besides trolling the older members with memes.

"You're about ten minutes early for that," Peter said with a light laugh.

"Whoops. Anyway! I was hoping you could help me with something once you got out of school?"

"Sure! What do you need help on?"

"I need to learn how to drive. Clint has been teaching me but farm roads aren't the same as New York traffic."

"Why me? I literally only got my license last week."

"Because you've lived here your whole life. You'd be the best tour guide."

"Again, why me? Knowing where everything is doesn't exactly help you learn to drive."

"Oh don't worry! Clint is gonna be with us too. He said that if you fail at teaching then he'd take over."

"My worry just skyrocketed. I wouldn't put it past Clint to try and scare us in an attempt to make us wreck."

"..."

"..."

"Shit you're right."

"Yeah. Maybe you should ask Bruce?"

"I will the second I hang up with you. But you're still coming."

"Fine. But you're making your pirozhki for dinner when we're done."

"Deal! I'll meet you in front of your school when it's over."

"Alright. See you then Wanda."

"Bye Peter," Wanda said before hanging up. Peter groaned.

"I'm doomed," he said, putting his head in his hands. "If I die you guys know why."

"We'll plan your funeral," MJ told him. Peter made a thumbs up in her direction, not removing his head from the other hand.

"Good luck Mr. Parker," Mr. Harrison told him just as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Peter just groaned again and banged his head on the table. Ned patted his back consolingly.

**Last chapter I have finished...for now. It's amazing how much writing gets done when I'm too lazy to log in to my computer to post when I finish the first one huh? Next chapter will be our favorite Captain America calling Peter in class (cause I'm on a roll for these phone call oneshots and I want to see if I can finish them all) so look forward to that! If it's not posted today then it will be tomorrow. **

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	4. You're On Speaker - Steve

**You're On Speaker - Steve**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Steve calls Peter in the middle of his class***

Peter was lucky he made it three days before he received another phone call in class.

"You seem to be popular these days Mr. Parker," Mr. Harrison said raising an eyebrow. Peter groaned.

"I wish I wasn't," he said pulling out his phone and answering the call. "Hello. You're on speaker."

"Hey kid. Just calling to let you know I'll be picking you up," Steve's voice came through the line. Peter glanced at the caller id. Yep. Brooklyn. Peter couldn't be upset that Steve called. Poor fossil still hadn't figured out texting.

"Sweet! But uhh. Does Tony know?"

"Yeah. He's the one who asked me to get you. Happy was in a wreck."

"WHAT?!" Peter yelped in shock.

"No! No! He's fine! Just a couple scrapes and bruises I promise. But he won't be able to get you today so I volunteered."

"Okay. Wow. Way to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry kid," Steve said, sounding apologetic. Peter couldn't stay mad.

"It's fine. Next time don't drop a bombshell on me without any warning and we're good," he said, causing Steve to laugh lightly.  
"Will do. Anyway, I'll be by my motorcycle where Happy usually gets you."  
"What? The old man can't figure out modern cars?" Peter couldn't help but tease.

"I'll show you old when we hit the mats later," Steve growled. Peter knew he wasn't mad at all. He was just teasing back.

"Sorry. Aunt Nat promised me twenty bucks if I made a joke about your age," Peter laughed.

"Should have known. You're normally too innocent to say things like that."

"Not really. Ask Karen, we team up against Tony all the time."

"Of course you do. Well, I've held up your class long enough. Again, sorry about that."

"Seriously Steve it's fine. I'll see you after school."

"See ya Queens."

Needless to say that when school was over and the class saw that Captain Freaking America was picking Peter up from school, they had more than a few questions. The prominent one being 'How did Peter get Captain America's phone number?'

**As promised! The next chapter. I have the dialogue planned for the next four so they should be ready soon. Next chapter will be Harley's phone call so stay tuned.**

**Thanks to everyone that has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited this story! I hope you continue to do so in the future!**


	5. You're On Speaker - Harley

**You're On Speaker - Harley**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Harley calls Peter in the middle of his class***

By the fifth time his phone had rang, Peter had given up. He had this feeling that the phone calls would never stop. He would have to live out the rest of the school year having his science class interrupted by his phone at least twice a week. Mr. Harrison and the rest of the class simply turned to watch him. Apparently they found amusement in his suffering.

"You're on speaker Harley."

"Fun. Anyway, I sent you some upgraded dampeners. I'll need you to test them for me. I also emailed you a video about Janet that I know you'll love."

"How's she working for you?"

"She's wonderful. Remember me telling you about that raccoon that keeps breaking in?"

"Yeah?"

"Janet chased him around and was almost determined to stab the little fella," Harley's tone was said with the utmost fondness.

"That's adorable. She was meant to only deploy the knives when there was human intruders or when you gave the attack command so I might need to fix that."

"Hell no. Watching her chase that pest was the highlight of my day. She's the cutest little thing ever. Although apparently she's afraid of thunderstorms."

"Awww. Sweet baby," Peter coo'ed. "Oh! Aunt May says thanks for the potato gun. She thought it was awesome."

"Glad she likes it," Peter could sense the smug look his friend was giving him. But more of a proud smug than a condescending smug. There's a fine line.

"That thing packs a punch. Some guy tried breaking into our apartment and one shot broke three ribs."

"Nice. And I gave her the lower powered one so she must have had a good shot."

"No idea. But thank you for the lower powered one. We really don't need any more holes in the wall."

"No problem. If you ever change your mind let me know."

"I won't but sure," Peter deadpanned causing Harley to laugh.

"See you later little bro."

"You're only two months older than me Harley."

"But I'm still older," Harley singsonged before hanging up. Peter simply rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone. He looked up to see all eyes were still on him, many filled with curiosity.

"Who's Janet and why did she want to stab a raccoon?" one of his classmates, Lucy, asked.

"Janet is a roomba that I modified when trying to burn off the excess energy of drinking seven Red Bull's in order to stay awake long enough to finish my Spanish essay," Peter explained.

"Why a roomba?" MJ asked.

"...I was thinking of that meme where someone taped a knife to a roomba and sent it under their bed. I made Janet into an attack roomba," Peter answered blushing. Several people laughed and the lesson resumed. But not before Ned chimed in his thoughts.

"Dude! So cool!"

**Mwahaha! This chapter was finished very early! I wasn't actually planning to do any writing until later but since when do my plans ever work the way I plan? In actuality it was just because I was bored and decided to write instead of read. **

**Next chapter will be for Natasha calling Peter. Don't worry, this story will contain other oneshots than just the phone calls. I'm challenging myself to see if I can write them all before working on anything else. **

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited this story! I hope you continue to like it! If you have any requests for a Peter Parker oneshot feel free to ask!**


	6. You're On Speaker - Natasha

**You're On Speaker - Natasha**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Natasha calls Peter in the middle of his class***

Peter should just be happy that he got this call in his english class and not his science class (they had a test in science). But instead he was hating the fact that this was another class where The Rule was enforced. And ironically enough, it was the only class that had the exact same students as his science class, all of whom were watching him expectantly.

"Hey Nat. You're on speaker."

"Hello baby spider."

"What's with the Russian?"

"It's a language you and I know that Clint doesn't."

"You've certainly made me confuse my class, which is kinda funny. What are you calling for?"

"I need ideas to prank Clint. He thought it would be funny to hit me in the face with a pie."

"Yikes. He's doomed. How extreme do you want the revenge to be?"

"Level seven."

"I'll write down a list of ideas and send it to you during passing."

"Thank you baby spider."

"You're welcome mama spider. Have Friday record the results please!"

"Of course."

She hung up on him and Peter ignored the looks from his classmates as he put his phone back into his pocket. He would not look. Nope. If he looked he would babble and that was not a good thing when it comes to Peter. Instead, he simply flipped to a blank page in his notebook and started the list for Nat, written in russian of course. Peter needed the practice.

"Dude. Since when did you know Russian?" Ned asked softly, trying to avoid the attention of their teacher.

"About...two months ago. Nat and Bucky started teaching me," Peter whispered back.

**Yay! Next one down. Writing goes so much faster when you do the dialogue first. I was skeptical but I have 5 chapters that need just minimal additions before they're ready to post. They'd be done already if I got off my lazy butt and actually worked on them.**

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed! I'm glad you guys like this fic! Please continue to leave your support!**


	7. You're On Speaker - Strange

**You're On Speaker - Strange**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Dr. Strange calls Peter in the middle of his class***

Peter was just barely starting to panic. Okay. That was wrong. He's panicking a lot right now.

"I know I finished it," Peter whispered to Ned as he dug through his bag. He knew he finished the assignment because he stayed up until 2am trying to complete it. So when his phone rang he didn't even notice this was one of the few classes without The Rule. He answered and put it on speaker without thinking. Good thing it was a study hall and they weren't doing anything.

"Hello?" Peter asked without stopping his searching.

"Kid. You forgot your homework on the table," the amused voice of Dr. Strange said. Peter instantly felt relief wash over him. He didn't lose the paper after all.

"Oh thank god. I know you are probably super busy but can you drop it off real fast? That assignment is worth twenty percent of my grade," Peter didn't care that it sounded like he was begging. He was and he wasn't afraid to say it.

"I am not currently busy. Where is your classroom?"

"It's room C213. It's on the second floor. But it's fine. I can just meet you...never mind," Peter hung up upon seeing Dr. Strange floating outside the window. Peter didn't even notice the gobsmacked looks his classmates and teacher were giving the duo. He was more focused on opening the window and getting his papers.

"Here you go Peter," Strange said calmly. As if he wasn't floating outside the window to a high school classroom.

"Thank you Dr. Strange! You really saved my skin," Peter said happily. He clutched the report to his chest tightly to avoid possibly losing it before the next class. Strange merely nodded.

"Glad to be of assistance," he said. A few seconds later he was gone, leaving through a portal back to wherever he was. Peter passed his papers to Ned before closing the window. He couldn't imagine how bad it would have been if Dr. Strange wasn't willing to drop off his paper. That teacher was super strict when it came to missing assignments. If Peter didn't turn in the paper than that was it. He wouldn't get a chance to turn it in at all. He would just have to take the zero.

**Babysitting for my neighbor right now. Super lucky because the kid usually wakes up at like 11 (depending on when she goes to sleep) giving me at least three hours to work on this fic. Hooray!**

**Thanks to everyone who has Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed! Please continue to do so! I love hearing from you all!**


	8. You're On Speaker - Drax

**You're On Speaker - Drax**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Drax calls Peter in the middle of his class***

Luckily for Peter, class hadn't quite started when his phone rang. If he wanted, he could have sent it to voicemail and be done with it. Except Peter was Peter and we all know how that goes. He answered the phone on speaker out of habit, much to the amusement of Ned and MJ.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Peter asked, not getting a reply at first.

"Who's there?!" the caller, which Peter thought was Drax, shouted in alarm.

"It's Peter," Peter replied calmly. He knew it was simply best to just...be blunt with Drax. He didn't understand metaphors (which was like, horrible. Because these days that was seventy percent of the English language) so the simpler you spoke, the better.

"Quill? Why is your disembodied voice sounding very odd?" Drax asked. Oops. Peter forgot there was a second Peter.

"It's Peter Parker actually. And my voice isn't disembodied. I think you have me on speaker."

"I do not have you on the speaker. There is no way for you to fit." Apparently Drax didn't understand mass technology talk either. There went another twenty percent of the English language.

"Uh no. Like speakerphone. Where you don't need to hold the phone to your ear to talk."

"That is odd. How would I have put you on the speakerphone?"

"Did you sit on something?"

"Yes. I sat on this dumb device Groot likes to play games on."

"That's a phone. I think you accidentally called me when you sat on it."

"How is that possible?"

"It's called a butt dial. When you sat down you pressed certain buttons and the phone called me as a result."

"If you say so not Quill's voice."

"...I'm just gonna...hang up now," Peter said slowly. He did so after a moment of not hearing anything else from Drax. It was certainly an...interesting phone call to say the least. Peter had never been booty dialed by an alien before.

**When I was doing the notes for what I wanted in each phone call chapter, all I knew was that Drax was the most likely to do a booty dial. And that's exactly what I wrote for the notes. I didn't even think about it. But my friend got a huge laugh when I showed him the list. Drax was the first one he commented on, although he liked several others (which I won't say cause spoilers are horrible).**

**And I realize as I started writing the AN that this chapter wasn't finished. I forgot to do the beginning part...whoops. Good thing I noticed before I posted.**

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! Please continue to do so! If you have any oneshot ideas feel free to request them and I'll do my best.**


	9. You're On Speaker - Scott

**You're On Speaker - Scott**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Scott calls Peter in the middle of his class***

It was a Friday, which meant a half day of school. Peter loved Fridays for that simple reason. After school on Fridays Peter usually spent the weekend at the tower. Today he had permission to bring Ned with him, which had him super excited. Another reason he loved fridays was because a half day meant the teachers weren't likely to start something new. They usually watched videos or had a study hall. His science class with Mr. Harrison was one of the ones having a study hall, or free period. But Parker Luck struck again, as his phone rang halfway into the class. By this point his classmates were starting to look forward to his weird calls. He's pretty sure there was even a betting pool going around about when and who would call next.

Peter glanced at the caller ID (Bug Bro) before answering. "Hey Scott."

"Hey Peter. Are you busy?"

"Sorta. I'm in class right now."

"Oh shit. Sorry. I forgot about that," Scott's voice was worried, putting Peter on edge.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing bad! I need someone to watch Cassy for a few days while Hope and I go on a business trip with Hank. Her mom is on vacation with her husband. We leave in a few hours but her babysitter canceled on us so I'm in a bit of a bind," Scott explained. Peter let out a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't avengers related.

"I can watch her once school lets out in an hour if that works for you?" he offered. Cassy was an easy kid to take care of and he's babysat her before.

"Are you sure? If you're busy with anything I don't want to make you change your plans." Peter glanced to Ned with a questioning look in his eyes. Ned shook his head and smiled.

"My only plans were to build legos with Ned and he just said he doesn't mind having Cassy join us."

"Tell Ned I am super grateful," Scott said and everyone could hear how sincere the words were.

"You're welcome Mr. Lang!" Ned called out. Peter chuckled.

"Yeah you're on speaker. It's a classroom rule," he explained.

"Oh. Whoops. Sorry again about that kid. But seriously. Thank you so much. You just saved my skin."

"Really, it's no problem. Where do you want me to get her?"

"I can drop her off at your school if that works for you?"

"Yeah that's fine. What about Leggy?"

"He's coming with us on the trip," Scott said. Peter was thankful for that. He didn't really know how he'd explain walking around town with a giant ant on a leash.

"Thought I'd better make sure. If there's anything specific I need to know then text them to me."

"Alrighty. Thanks again Peter!"

"No problem," Peter said before hanging up.

"She like legos?" Ned asked once everyone has returned to whatever they were doing now that the call had ended.

"Loves them. You two will get along great," Peter said back. They spent the rest of the time adjusting their plans to fit having a nine year old join them. Nothing major changed. Just adding a stop to get some ice cream on the way to the tower.

Three days later Scott picked Cassy up from the tower and paid Peter for babysitting, despite the teen repeatedly telling him that he really didn't need to. Peter had thought he won that argument, until he found a hundred dollars slipped into his backpack a few hours after they left, along with a note from Cassy saying she had fun.

**Whoop! Going through the chapters now. Granted, there isn't much else to do when babysitting a sleeping seven year old. Either way, it's your third chapter today. Who knows how many I'll actually be able to post today. I'm kinda eager to find out. **

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! It's awesome seeing the notification emails when I check it. Please continue to support this story!**


	10. You're On Speaker - Bucky

**You're On Speaker - Bucky**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Bucky calls Peter in the middle of his class***

Peter was running on maybe three hours of sleep in the last two days. But not from patrolling or other Spider-Man related things. It was a result of something much more sinister. Finals. He's stayed up trying to cram for as many subjects as he could. Coffee was literally a godsend to him (Thor dropped some off for Tony, but Peter got there first) and the only reason he stayed awake long enough to take the tests in the first place. So when his phone rang and startled him out of his post test nap, he didn't really care who was calling, nor what it was about.

"Hmm?" Peter took the offered phone after MJ took pity on him answered the call, putting it on speaker for him.

"Do you want a goat?" Bucky's voice asked through the other line.

"A what?" Peter asked, not sure if he heard right. For all he knew, Bucky said boat. Or tote. Or something that rhymed.

"A goat. A kid for the kid," he sounded amused, likely at the fact Peter was still half asleep. It was pretty obvious to anyone that had spent a few minutes with the teen.

"I can't keep a goat in my apartment," Peter protested. There was a strict no pets policy. He didn't think goats were the acception to the rule.

"That's alright. I talked to Tony and if you want him then he'll stay at the tower."

"You know what? Sure. I'm too tired to overthink this right now," Peter said. And he was. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted this conversation to be over so he could go back to sleep.

"Awesome. No take backs! Be warned, his sister likes to scream while people are talking."

"Okay," Peter yawned again. He was too tired to notice that he apparently agreed to more than one goat.

"Perfect! They'll be sent over tonight," Bucky said happily before hanging up. Peter didn't care, simply dropping his head back on the desk and resuming his nap. It wouldn't be until three days later that he realized the conversation wasn't a dream and Bucky actually sent him goats from wakanda. A boy and a girl. Tony found the whole situation hilarious. More so once he revealed that the conversation was recorded because Tony knew exactly what state Peter was in and told Bucky to call him at that exact time. Peter couldn't find it in himself to be mad though. The goats were actually really cute.

**I kept thinking of the blooper where T'Challa is trying to give a dramatic speech but a goat kept screaming over him. Then T'Challa just sasses back at the goat. It is 100% my favorite blooper of all time. If you haven't watched it, you should. It's hilarious. If you have, I highly recommend watching it again.**

**My plan was to just write the dialogue for this and figure out the rest of the chapter when it was actually time for it. Nope. Finished the whole thing at once. Gonna post it anyway, even though it's two chapters out of my planned order. Sam and Morgan were supposed to come first. But now they'll come after.**

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I hope you like this chapter as well!**


	11. You're On Speaker - Sam

**You're On Speaker - Sam**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Sam calls Peter in the middle of his class***

Peter was in gym class when his phone buzzed in his pocket, thankfully on silent. Peter wasn't going to answer it at first, but the last time he ignored a call from Sam the man gripped about it for a week. Luckily for Peter, their class was running laps today. Students were allowed to have their phones to listen to music while they ran. Peter knew he didn't have to put the phone on speaker, but Ned and MJ were with him and he knew they liked to hear the calls. If for no other reason than to tease him later.

"Hey Sam. You're on speaker."

"I need your help kid."

"Did something happen?" Peter asked worried. A glance to either side told him both of his friends were already planning excuses so he could sneak away. Peter loved them for it.

"Yea! I'm sick of Steve doing his mocking 'on your left' bullshit! Barnes only supports it so I can't use him. And T'Challa turned me down when I asked. You're my only hope!" Sam exclaimed. Peter was sure Ned and MJ wouldn't have needed the speaker to hear that. Peter literally didn't know how to respond to that.

"What?"

"I need you to shout On Your Left to Steve when he's jogging tomorrow," Sam said. Peter knew by the tone that the man was completely serious.

"That's your emergency?"

"Yes! So will you help me?" Sam was practically begging and Peter felt his resolve crumble.

"I guess I can try. But you do know I have school tomorrow right?"

"That's fine. He jogs at like six so you can get him on the way."

"But Mr. Wilson! ...and he hung up," Peter sighed.

"Does anyone else find it ironic he called about jogging while you were jogging?" Ned asked.

"A little. I'm thinking that his expression is perfect to sketch," MJ comment, her own phone out and taking a picture of Peter's despair.

**I've literally never been this productive and it's awesome. Mind you...it helps that the chapters are short. My friend is in for a surprise when he checks his phone. I send him the chapters through text after I've posted them. So he has a lot of chapters waiting to be read. **

**Chapters might slow down for a few hours. Might. It's getting close to the time where the kid usually wakes up. I probably won't be on my phone as often once she's awake, unless she starts playing on her tablet. **

**Thanks for everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I'm glad you like this silly story! **


	12. You're On Speaker - Morgan

**You're On Speaker - Morgan**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Morgan calls Peter in the middle of his class***

Peter knew he received several raised eyebrows when they heard his ringtone. He didn't care. Morgan picked this song out herself and Peter had to give in. So this song (save you tonight by one direction) was specifically for when Morgan called. If only he had remembered to put his phone on silent that morning. Peter answered the call with a straight face, as Mr. Harrison and the rest of class watched him. They were all looking forward to whoever it was that was calling. All of Peter's calls tended to be amusing, and they weren't doing anything else this class period anyway.

"Peter!" Morgan whined dramatically from the other side of the call.

"Morgan!" Peter whined, matching her tone perfectly. Although his was more playful than hers.

"You promised you would take me to the zoo today," she whined again, more subdued than the previous one but still a whine.

"I will. After school," Peter told her.

"But that's so far away!" He could practically feel her pouting face and puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry princess. I can't help that."

"Just skip," she said matter-of-factly.

"I can't do that princess. Your dad would have both of our heads."

"He's the one who told me to say that though," she told him. Peter laughed. Yep. That was something Tony would say.

"Then your mom would have all three of our heads."

"I guess," Morgan sounded sad now and Peter's heart almost broke.

"Cheer up princess. It's a half day today. In less than an hour I'm all yours and we can spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want," Peter said. He couldn't resist Morgan when she was genuinely sad. Nobody could.

"Do you promise?"

"Pinky swear."

"If you break it you have to stab a needle in your eye."

"Who taught you that?" Peter asked amused. He had a feeling it was one of his other 'siblings' that corrupted the youngest.

"Harley," Morgan said without hesitation. Called it.

"Of course he did. But yes, if I break my promise I'll stick a needle in my eye."

"Fine. I'll hold you to that."

"I know you will princess. Now, why don't you make a list of things you want to do when I get there?" Peter suggested. It might occupy her long enough for something else to distract her until Peter gets there.

"Okay! Will you bring me a churro?"

"Sure. Now I need to get back to class."

"No you don't."

"Nice try squirt but I do. I'll see you soon," Peter chuckled at the whine he heard.

"Fine. Love you Petey."

"Love you too Princess," Peter answered. A few seconds later Morgan hung up and Peter was left with the curious stares of his classmates, excluding Ned and MJ.

"Who was that?" a boy in his class that Peter never learned the name of (cause the author is too lazy to make one up) asked.

"I guess she's my little sister. Not biologically or anything but I think of her as my sister and she thinks of me as her older sibling. Well, one of them anyway. Tony has a problem with adopting kids when he's sad. Morgan is his only biological child but he practically adopted me, Harley, and Nebula. Family dinners are certainly interesting," Peter rambled. He would have continued on if it weren't for MJ elbowing him in the side.

**This was a fun one to write. I'm sort of an only child but I've always wanted a younger sibling. Both of my siblings are fourteen years older than I am, so I was basically raised as an only child.**

**I also really love the idea of all of Tony's kids getting along and having a close sibling bond.**

**I have finally caught up on all my chapters! Now to try to keep the half finished chapters to a more manageable level. I don't know if you guys like being spammed with notifications for this story. But I guess spaced out a little is better than all at once.**

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon!**


	13. You're On Speaker - Happy

**You're On Speaker - Happy**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Happy calls Peter in the middle of his class***

Tuesdays were the worst days of the week if you asked Peter. Tests were always on tuesdays. Assignments that are worth a lot of points always needed to be turned in on tuesdays. Tuesdays were the days that May had to go into work early. There was never anything good to watch on tuesdays either. So yeah, Peter hates tuesdays. But this particular Tuesday sucked. He had six tests today. SIX! He only had seven classes! It was ridiculous.

So when Peter's phone rang in the middle of his science test, he almost didn't answer it. He was lucky that he had it on silent, less lucky that the class was dead silent as everyone focused on their fifth test of the day and they all heard the buzzing.

"Please answer it Peter," Trenton said from two rows away.

"Agreed! I need a break before my brain is permanently fried," Allison added. Peter could agree with that statement. Even his brain was starting to fry from all the tests. So he didn't have any objections to taking the call. Even Mr. Harrison let out a sigh of relief when he answered the call.

"Hey Happy. You're on speaker."

"Thanks for the warning. I'm on my way to get you. You're being signed out early."

"What for? It better be important because I still have to finish my tests," Peter said, although he was mentally begging for a good enough reason to leave school early.

"You're just going to have to make them up later. There's an issue with one of your projects in the lab. You're needed so you can fix it before it blows up," Happy almost seemed amused.

"That's a good reason," Peter said happily. Not at the possibility of something blowing up, that was bad, but at the fact that he could escape the Tuesday testing hell.

"Yeah. Want me to grab you some food on the way?" Happy asked.

"Please. I forgot to grab breakfast," Peter said, glancing at his stomach. He missed lunch too, in order to make some more web fluid, but he wasn't going to mention that. Peter was grateful for Ned, as his friend had brought Peter some crackers. With Peter's metabolism it didn't really help, but he figured it was better than nothing.

"Again Peter?" Happy sounded more amused than anything, but he knew Tony would be hearing about it.

"Aunt May had to go in early and the storm last night took out my alarm clock so I was almost late this morning. Didn't have the time," Peter explained. He was lucky he woke up with enough time to make it to school.

"Alright kid. Anything specific you want?"

"Uhh. Cheeseburger?"

"Usual order?"

"Yes please."

"I should be there in about ten minutes so be ready."

"Hang on a sec Happy," Peter said, as the classroom phone rang. Mr. Harrison answered it and smirked in Peter's direction, waving a hand at the door. "Mr. Harrison just got a call and is motioning me to pack up so I'll be waiting outside."

"Alright. See you in a few minutes."

"Bye Happy!" Peter said cheerfully. He only had two questions left on his test so he quickly scribbled the answers before grabbing his backpack and leaving. He made it outside with two minutes to spare before Happy arrived.

When Peter made it into the car he was shocked to see twice the amount of his usual order, although grateful for it as well. Neither Peter or Happy said anything as they drove to Stark Industries. Peter was too absorbed in his food and Happy didn't like to talk much anyway.

Peter figured out later that the reason for the extra food was because there was a mission with the avengers that he was needed for. Good thing he had his Spider-Man suit in his backpack.

**Took a count. Only 19 more phone calls and I will have them all completed! Then I will move on to the normal oneshots. Next chapter is set to be Loki's, which is planned to be a fun one.**

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I hope you like this chapter as well!**


	14. You're On Speaker - Loki

**You're On Speaker - Loki**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Loki calls Peter in the middle of his class***

Peter was grateful when he heard his phone start ringing. Peter usually loved it when they watched movies in class but, no offense to Mr. Harrison or anything, the science movie they were watching was horribly boring. More so to Peter because he had watched it with May several times before. So when his ringtone rang out and the movie paused so he could answer it, Peter was happy.

"Hi Mr. Loki! You're on speaker," Peter said cheerfully. Half the class was asleep and the other half was absorbed in their phones (having sneakily places in their earbuds while the movie played) so he didn't really have to worry about who was calling. Only Ned and MJ were paying any real attention to the conversation.

"Hello son of spiders and class," Loki replied. Peter sighed. Try as he might, he couldn't get Loki to call him Peter. He decided to ignore it this time.

"What's up Mr. Loki? You usually don't call."

"I am in need of a place to hide. My brother has gotten it into his head that we need to bond," Loki said. Peter could hear the sneer the god was giving at the thought.

"What's wrong with that though?"

"He wants us to attend a concert. One Barton recommended to him."

"Ouch," Peter winced. He could understand why Loki wanted to hide from Thor. Peter would too in that situation. Clint had terrible taste in music. If his recommendation was something Clint liked, then Loki was right to hide. Clint liked bands like One Direction or Big Time Rush. Aka, boy bands.

"Exactly. Where would you suggest I stay until he gets distracted with something else?"

"You could always hang out with me or at my apartment? You'd probably need a disguise but I don't think that's too hard to do."

"It is very simple to do. Very well, I shall await you to finish your midgardian education in your apartment."

"School will let out in a few hours. If you get bored you can always play the xbox or legos and I have a few books you might like. If you get hungry there's snacks and drinks in the kitchen."

"I appreciate the offer child of spiders."

"No problem Mr. Loki! I'll see you after school!" Peter said happily before hanging up. The movie resumed and, other than having to explain to calm Ned down from a fanboy attack, school was over quickly.

Peter didn't make any stops on his way back to his apartment. He was too eager to hang out with Loki. Peter arrived back home to an amusing sight. Loki was building something out of legos. Wanna guess what that something was? An eight legged horse. When asked, Loki explained that it was his son Sleipnir. Peter couldn't help but coo.

The duo spent the rest of the evening hanging out and planning how to hide Loki from Thor. Aunt May was surprised to find a literal god on her couch but she bounced back quickly once Peter explained.

**Done! Ugh. This chapter wasn't fun. I got stuck on trying to figure out an activity Thor would try to drag Loki to. Ended up procrastinating by writing a different oneshot (that will be posted directly after this chapter) and half of Thor's chapter. Don't you love procrastinating writing by doing more writing?**

**If you like One Direction or Bug Time Rush, I mean no offense. I personally enjoy both bands myself. Actually, I got the idea for the boy bands because a 1D song was playing while I wrote that part. **

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I'm always happy to hear from you guys!**


	15. Sleepy Spider

**Sleepy Spider**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Peter falls asleep on Bucky***

Peter was _exhausted_. Like bone deep, sleep for a month tired. He ended up patrolling way later than usual because there was a fire just before 2am and he helped evacuate the building. He ended up staying after everyone was rescued because there were several terrified children and he couldn't just let them panic. So he entertained them while the doctors checked them over. Kept them calm and out of the way while the more serious injuries were taken care of.

Several parents were wary about him playing with their kids but also grateful for him being there. Peter was just happy he could help them even if it was just a little bit. One girl he had rescued had clung to him the entire time since he got her out of the building. She was the last one in there so Peter just accepted it and let her hold on.

The police and firefighters were happy to have the extra hands, and the paramedics were happy that he kept the children calm while they were examined. He comforted exactly seven children who had a fear of needles while they were being helped.

By the time he was able to leave, he only had an hour to get ready or he'd be late for school. Peter was just lucky Aunt May saw the news of him helping the kids and wasn't mad at him for staying out all night. But that didn't change the fact that Peter didn't get any sleep at all that night. He just wished that today wasn't a thursday. They had decathlon meetings on Thursdays, so Peter would have to stay awake through all of his classes (a challenge before he even had the spider bite. US History was so _boring_) and an additional three hours for decathlon.

He managed it. Barely. But now Peter was ready to collapse on the nearest soft surface and sleep. He managed to nab a couple minutes in the car ride to the tower, though it didn't feel like it. Peter didn't register Happy speaking to him, nor FRIDAY's voice asking if he was okay. Peter had only one thing in mind and that was sleep.

Peter didn't even have the energy to walk to his bedroom. Not when there was a couch ten feet away. Peter knew from experience that that specific couch was the comfiest thing ever. So when the choice was take an extra forty steps to reach his room or ten steps to reach the couch, Peter didn't hesitate to pick the couch.

He was too out of it to register the person already laying on the couch. He just flopped down and was asleep in seconds, much to the shock of the person he landed on.

James "Bucky" Barnes has been enjoying his evening. He was watching some movie Clint recommended and much to his surprise, it was actually pretty good. He heard the elevator ding, and FRIDAY asking if the person was alright. When he didn't hear a reply he grew concerned. Bucky was just about to sit up and see who arrived when the person landed on him. It took all of Bucky's willpower not to launch the person through the tv out of reflex.

"Peter? The hell? Kid are you okay?" Bucky asked when he realized exactly who had collapsed on him. But he didn't get an answer. Bucky was just about to try and remove himself from underneath the teen when Peter shifted. Bucky froze, afraid he had jostled some sort of injury but Peter just let out a small sigh and settled back down. Bucky studied the teen closely. There were bags under his eyes and he was paler than normal.

"FRIDAY? When was the last time Peter got some sleep?" Bucky asked, his tone barely a whisper.

"Peter last slept between four and six AM on Wednesday morning," the AI's voice was quieter than normal as well. Damn. No wonder the kid passed out when he got here.

Bucky was in process of slowly removing himself from underneath Peter when the teen stirred again, causing Bucky to freeze. Peter muttered something unintelligible and shifted positions. He ended up wrapping his arms around Bucky's metal arm and pulling it against his chest. Crap. Double crap. How was he supposed to move without waking Peter up now?

As if sending his question, the elevator dinged again and Tony poked his head over the edge of the couch.

"Okay, that's adorable. FRIDAY, take a picture," Tony whispered while smiling.

"Help me. Please," Bucky didn't care that it sounded like he was begging. He was the Winter Soldier! He didn't know what to do in this situation!

He thought Tony was actually going to have pity on him, but no. Instead the inventor took a nearby blanket and draped it over the duo.

"Once he clings to something he won't let go. You're stuck until he wakes up, which better take several hours because if you wake him up you will be banned from having waffles," the inventor said, taking a seat on the other couch nearby. Tony's voice never went above a whisper but Bucky knew he'd follow through with that threat should Peter be woken up. Tony made amazing waffles and fights had broken out over the last one every time. Bucky sighed. Looks like he was stuck here for awhile.

**I actually finished this one before Loki's because I got stuck on Loki and decided to work on something else as a mini break. But since I promised Loki would be the next chapter I waited until I had it finished to post this one. Hope you like it! **

**Thanks to everyone that has Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed! Please continue to support this story! If you have any oneshot requests feel free to leave them. **


	16. You're On Speaker - Thor

**You're On Speaker - Thor**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Thor calls Peter in the middle of his class***

Their plan to hide from Thor ended up being Loki using his illusions and then going with Peter to school. Peter figured it was a good idea, since he could keep an eye on Loki and hopefully keep him from being bored. The only problem was Loki's disguise. And it wasn't a problem per say, but it certainly made Peter really embarrassed.

"Mr. Loki, did you have to tell everyone you're my girlfriend?" Peter whispered to the person beside him, face brighter than a tomato. Loki didn't miss a beat.

"It was the most logical excuse I could have used," he (she?) said tucking a strand of honey brown hair behind her ear. Loki's disguise was of a fifteen year old, brown hair, green eyed, girl with freckles. She also happened to be Peter's girlfriend who wanted to see what it was like at Peter's school.

"Can I at least tell MJ and Ned who you are?" Peter asked hopefully.

"If you must," Loki said with a smirk. Peter had the feeling he knew why Peter wanted to tell his friends. He didn't want to upset Ned by keeping a 'secret girlfriend' from him and Peter was kinda crushing hard on MJ and didn't want this ploy to ruin his chances. Luckily the duo took the news pretty well. MJ punched Peter's arm and scolded him for not giving them any warning, to which Peter responded that he didn't even have a warning.

He managed to make it through half of the day before he got a call from Thor. Luckily it was during lunch and was a relatively short call. Peter was just glad he had the foresight not to put the phone on speaker for once. He would have been deafened otherwise.

"Son of Tony! Do you have the knowledge of where Loki is?" Thor shouted into the phone. Based on the wince Ned gave and the raised eyebrow from MJ, they could hear Thor loud and clear. Loki was nice enough to magic up earplugs for Peter beforehand, which he was eternally grateful for.

"Sorry Mr. Thor, I have no idea. Maybe Central Park?" Peter suggested, trying to stay calm. He was never good at lying or improv, so Loki helped him rehearse a bunch yesterday.

"That is a great idea! I shall head out there at once!" Thor shouted once more before hanging up abruptly. Peter sighed and put his phone away.

"I cannot believe that actually worked," Peter said looking over at his 'girlfriend' who rolled her (his?) eyes.

"He is a simple fool. Makes it easy to betray him," Loki replied stealing a fry from Peter's lunch and eating it.

"Loki...no. You're doing so much better than before," Peter said softly, holding a hand up in protest. Loki stared at him for a minute before sighing and stealing another fry.

"Fine."

**Whoop! Finished with this one too! It takes place the next day from the Loki one, in case I threw you guys off with Sleepy Spider. I couldn't think of anything good to use in a call with Thor so this is less Thor's phone call and more a continuation of Loki's but meh. **

**Thanks to those that have Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! It's always great to hear from you! **


	17. Thunderstorms

**Thunderstorms**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Peter comforts Morgan during a storm***

"Peter?" a small voice asked from the doorway, drawing Peter's attention to it and away from his math homework. Morgan Stark stood there, clutching her blanket and stuffed kitten in a death grip.

"Hey princess. What's the matter?" Peter asked, seeing the little girl's distress. As if on cue, a flash of lightning lit up the room, followed by a loud clap of thunder. Peter suddenly found himself with an armful of small child and smiled sadly. Ever since Tony died, Peter and May had been living with Pepper and Morgan. Morgan had almost instantly adopted Peter as her big brother, a job that left Peter feeling bittersweet. He loved Morgan but he wished Tony was there as well.

"Don't like the storm?" Peter asked softly. He abandoned his homework and carried the little girl to his bed, holding her close.

"Not really," Morgan whispered, flinching when another clap of thunder went off.

"You know, it's just Uncle Thor checking up on us right?" Peter asked.

"He could just visit properly. The noise is really scary," Morgan whispered curling into Peter's side. He smiled softly and adjusted the blankets around them.

"I used to be afraid of storms too," Peter said quietly.

"But you're spiderman. You're not supposed to be scared of anything!" Morgan protested.

"Did you know that I made the spiderman mask so that bad guys couldn't see I was afraid?" Peter asked. "Being a hero terrified me at times. It still does actually. But being a hero isn't about not being afraid. It's about overcoming your fear to protect something else. That was something your dad taught me," Peter said looking down at Morgan. The little girl looked thoughtful.

"Was daddy afraid when he died?" she asked. And damn if that question didn't break Peter's heart all over again.

"He was. He was afraid of losing us. You, me, Pepper, everyone. He was so afraid that we would be hurt that he didn't even hesitate to snap his fingers. He wanted to protect us, even though it meant he would have to miss out on our lives," Peter had to fight the tears that wanted to fall as he spoke.

"Daddy was a really good hero?" Morgan asked.

"Daddy was the best hero. But that's not why he saved us. He saved us because he was the best dad. He cared about his kids so much that he didn't want the two of us to be hurt ever again, even if that meant he got hurt instead," Peter explained. Morgan was quiet, and Peter realized she got her thinking face from Tony. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the next clap of thunder.

"Will you tell me stories of him?" she asked softly.

"Did I ever tell you about how we met?" Peter asked, shifting slightly to get comfortable. Morgan shook her head. "So I had just come home from school and he was sitting on our couch, eating Aunt May's walnut date loaf," Peter started his story. He kept it up until Morgan was fast asleep on his chest, drooling slightly just like her dad.

**I couldn't resist. This was on my prompt list and I started it when I was stuck on Loki's chapter. It made me cry as I was writing it but I had to finish it. Originally this was just supposed to be based off an idea I saw on pinterest, where Peter tells Morgan that storms were just Thor checking up on her. I added it, but I decided this was a better approach. **

**Next chapter is going to be Tony's phone call to Peter. One I've been pretty eager about to be honest. I just have to put the finishing touches on it before it's ready to be posted. **

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! If you have any oneshot ideas for me to write, feel free to request them! **


	18. You're On Speaker - Tony

**You're On Speaker - Tony**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Tony calls Peter in the middle of his class***

Peter was shocked. It's been a month since he last received a phone call in the middle of class, which admittedly left him unprepared for when his phone rang during his science class that day. Peter jumped a little at the sudden noise, having to force himself not to cling to the ceiling in surprise. Luckily he wasn't the only one who jumped. Everyone turned to stare at Peter expectantly, who just sighed. He should have known the peace wouldn't last.

"Hello? You're on speaker," Peter answered the call without looking at the number.

"You're late kid," Tony's voice sounded annoyed. Peter had to double check the caller ID. Why was Mr. Stark calling him in the middle of school?  
"What? How?" Peter asked surprised.

"You were supposed to be here like three hours ago."

"Mr. Stark, it's a thursday," Peter protested. There were several gasps that the literal Tony Stark was calling Peter's phone.

"No, it's a saturday. Sheesh kid, learn your days," Tony said, and Peter had the distinct feeling the man was rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Stark when was the last time you slept?" Peter asked calmly.

"I took a nap a few hours ago while waiting on you."

"FRIDAY, how long has it been since Mr. Stark properly slept?" Peter hoped the AI could hear him. It would make his job so much easier.  
"Don't answer that!" Tony yelled. However FRIDAY ignored her boss to answer Peter.  
"Fifty-seven hours and thirty-two minutes ago Peter," she told him.  
"Thank you FRIDAY. Could you initiate Boss' Bedtime Protocol?" Peter asked. It was something Pepper and Peter had come up with to force Tony out of the lab when he had overworked himself. This would be the first time they'd use it though.

"What? Peter what are you talking about. I don't need to sleep. FRIDAY don't listen to him," Tony protested.  
"Sorry Mr. Stark but you need to sleep. I'll come over after school tomorrow so I expect you to get at least ten hours of sleep and eat a proper meal," Peter told him. He'd call Pepper or Friday that night and make sure Tony was actually sleeping too.  
"Peter! I'm your boss. This is mutiny!"  
"Don't make me call Miss Pepper," Peter said. He would do it and Tony knew that.  
"...Damnit! Fine! You win Underoos," Tony sighed deeply.  
"I know. Now go get something to eat, take a shower, and get some sleep. I'll come by after school and if you're in the lab then I'll set Pepper on you," Peter had to give specific instructions. If he said to go to sleep then Tony would forget to eat again and it's likely he's eaten about as much as he's slept. The shower part was just Peter being nice to Pepper.

"You're a sadist kid. Go back to being the innocent brat that was starstruck by my presence," Tony grumbled.  
"Too late. You've already corrupted me," Peter said happily.  
"Time to work on a time travel device and fix that mistake," Tony was already muttering ideas which was a no.  
"Tony. Food, shower, bed. Now," Peter demanded. Yes, demanded. His classmates were staring at him in shock. Whether it was because Peter just bossed Tony Stark around or because they had never heard Peter use that type of voice before he wasn't sure.  
"Ugh!" Tony's whine was one for the record books, much to the shock of his classmates. They never imagined how childish Tony could be...is.  
"FRIDAY?" Peter requested. Immediately you could hear a horrible tune that haunted teenagers and adults. The Barney song. That was Peter's secret weapon to getting Tony out of the lab. It was actually a different annoying song each time, played on a loop until Tony couldn't take it and left the lab. It would only stop playing once Tony had fallen asleep.

"What the hell?! No! Don't play this crap! I promise I'll be good!" Tony yelled before the call abruptly ended. Peter chuckled and made a mental reminder to tell Pepper that their plan worked.

"Dude! You just bossed around Tony Stark!" Ned exclaimed.

"As his intern it's my job to make sure Mr. Stark get sufficient amounts of rest. I gave him ample opportunities to leave peacefully but since he didn't…" Peter broke off laughing darkly. He was still mad at Tony for embarrassing him the other day. He felt this was suitable revenge.

**Done! I'll be honest, I don't really have anything to say AN wise this time. I'm drawing a blank. So I guess just thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I'll try to have the next chapter finished soon!**


	19. You're On Speaker - May

**You're On Speaker - May**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where May calls Peter in the middle of his class***

They were having a debate in English when Peter's phone interrupted. He couldn't help but be amused as the loud ringtone cut Flash off mid sentence. By the looks of it Ned, MJ, and several of his other classmates agreed with him.

"Hey Aunt May!" Peter answered the call happily, switching it to speaker as he did.

"Hey sweetie. Sorry about interrupting your class but I need to let you know that I just got pulled into a double shift so I won't be getting home until really late," May told him, sound apologetic.

"That's alright. I'll grab dinner on the way home and probably just watch movies after homework," Peter said. This wasn't the first time May has had to stay late at work and that's what he usually did. At least until it was time for him to patrol but he couldn't let the class know that. And May already knew about the Rule so she wouldn't say anything revealing...he hoped.

"Actually I called Tony. He said he doesn't mind if you spend the night with him," May said. Peter raised an eyebrow, even though he knew she couldn't see him. That was new.

"You sure? I don't mind waiting until you get home."

"I know but it'll make me feel better," May told him. Peter couldn't argue against that.

"I guess I can get some more work done in the lab so it won't be all bad," he said, giving a longsuffering sigh that both of them knew was fake.

"You and I both know you'd live in that lab if I let you," May said laughing. Peter couldn't help but smile widely.  
"Yep! Can you blame me though?"  
"No but I can blame Tony for enabling it. Just remember that it's a school night so you can't stay up tinkering all night." The or patrolling went unsaid but was heard just the same.  
"Promise. I'll even have FRIDAY or Karen remind me," Peter told her.  
"Good. Now I gotta go. My break is almost over. I larb you."  
"Larb you too May," Peter said before the call was ended. He refused to feel embarrassed because of how they said love. It was their thing. Has been ever since Peter was seven and came to live with his aunt and uncle. He was missing three of his front teeth and when he tried to say love it always came out as larb. It's been their thing ever since.

**I have hit inspiration again! Admittedly, it doesn't help I'm half distracted by a new fandom I found and have started to get into. But I have finished the dialogue for the next four chapters, so all that's left is the finishing touches. I refuse to start yet another new fic until I've finished the phone calls. That is my goal and I'm sticking to it. And I'm over halfway done with them so that's even better. **

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I hope you like this chapter as well!**


	20. You're On Speaker - Rocket

**You're On Speaker - Rocket**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Rocket calls Peter in the middle of his class***

One glance to see whoever was calling this time made Peter groan. He's been ignoring calls from this guy all day, but this his english class. Where The Rule was strictly enforced. You get a call and you had to answer it. On speaker.

"I'm not helping you steal Bucky's arm," Peter said as a greeting, knowing exactly what he wanted. Rocket had been bugging him about it for the last three days after all.  
"But I _need_ it," Rocket whined.

"No you don't," Peter deadpanned. He shook his head and wrote an answer down for number seven on his homework.

"Yes I do. It's important to me," Rocket sounded like he was trying to hold in his laughter. Peter rolled his eyes.

"You just think it's funny to take people's mechanical limbs. Peter told me about how you _needed_ that leg when you were breaking out of prison. You just want to troll people," Peter said. He ignored his classmates weirded out looks and scribbled down an answer for number eight.  
"I will not deny that. But you never know when having a few extra limbs laying around will come in handy," Rocket sounded smug about that and Peter knew why. He had a fake eyeball just laying around and it proved useful for Thor, who had lost his own eye.

"Still not helping you," Peter told him.

"Damn. I thought for sure you'd do it," Rocket didn't sound disappointed or upset, just slightly pouty.

"Why not just ask Tony to build you some or build you one yourself?" Peter suggested. Maybe then Rocket would leave him alone.

"Not as fun."

"How'd I know that was what you'd say?" Peter sighed.

"At least your more tolerable than Quill is."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Peter deadpanned again, focusing on number nine. Rocket barked out a laugh.

"See ya kid. If you ever change your mind about helping me steal the arm you know how to reach me."

"I won't but yeah."

"Bye kid," Rocket snickered before hanging up. Good. Peter could return to his homework in peace. He wanted to have it done before class let out so he could work on the suit tonight with Tony.

**Hooray! Another chapter done! This one was amusing to write. I can totally imagine Peter being done with everyone's shenanigans. I'm like that sometimes. Usually when I'm trying to read though and I'm tired of being interrupted to talk to people. Or when I have my headphones in and have to keep taking them out to talk to someone. **

**Oh! If anyone notices any spelling mistakes could you please tell me? I try to fix them if I see them but I don't always catch them. If you see any just let me know and I'll make a note to fix it as soon as I can. Thank you!**

**Working on the next chapter as you read this (probably anyway. Depends on how long it takes for my movie to download cause I'm going to sit outside once it's done) so it should be ready later today. **

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I'm glad to hear from you! I hope you like this chapter as well!**


	21. You're On Speaker - Peter Q

**You're On Speaker - Peter Q**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Peter Q calls Peter in the middle of his class***

Peter was in a decathlon meeting when he received his next phone call. He almost had a heart attack when Ooga Chaka suddenly started blaring after MJ hit the buzzer to answer a question. Not from the sudden noise though. MJ gave him a _look_ because it was his phone that interrupted her. Everybody knows you don't interrupt MJ. It was simply fact. Peter mouthed sorry at her, even as he answered the call. Even though it wasn't strictly necessary, MJ's expression told him that it would be best to put the call on speaker. She might be less likely to kill him if the call amused her enough.

"Hey Peter!" the cheerful voice of Peter Quill came through the phone. Peter (Parker) couldn't help the snort that escaped him.

"How are you doing Peter?" Parker asked. This had the benefit of making MJ roll her eyes at him, which he counted as a victory. His little nerdy routine with the other Peter amused her. He could tell.

"I'm great Peter. What about yourself?" Quill asked.

"I'm doing great as well Peter," Parker answered immediately. There was silence between them before the two Peter's burst out laughing. Even a few members of the decathlon team laughed and Peter could see MJ trying to hide a smile.

"Man I needed that laugh," Quill said once he could breathe again.

"Agreed. So what do you need? You don't usually call unless its important," Parker asked. He heard Quill make a sheepish noise from his side of the call.  
"Ahh. Well this isn't like super important but under threat of mutiny from my crew, I was hoping you could recommend some new music?"

"Really?" Parker asked in disbelief. He really wished that Quill could see his unimpressed face. He looked over at MJ like she was a camera and he was on The Office. '_Can you believe this man?'_ Peter mouthed to her. MJ didn't even hold back her snort of amusement.

"Please Peter," Quill whined. "Rocket threatened to take apart my ship if I don't get something new to listen to and Gamora agreed to help him! Groot is the only one who isn't actively against me right now," he begged. Peter sighed.

"I'll send something over tonight or tomorrow, depending on how much I can work on it before Tony demands my attention," Parker said. He heard cheering come from Quill and shook his head. Wasn't he supposed to be the older Peter?

"Thanks kid! I definitely owe you one when I get back on Earth," Quill told him.

"No problem," Parker replied immediately. The call ended soon after that. And if the decathlon members spent the rest of the meeting discussing music while Peter 'discreetly' wrote them down? Well, nobody was going to say anything thanks to a _look_ from MJ.

**I didn't forget this story! Or any of my others! I've been a bit busy and haven't been in much of a writing mood but I'm getting back into it. I was browsing some of my fics and trying to find something to work on when I noticed I had three chapters in progress for this. The Peter Quill chapter, then the Clint chapter and Vision chapter. I'm gonna try working on those two next to catch up. Then I'm wanting to finish the rest of the You're On Speaker people. Gives me a pet project if they stick me in lumber during work today. I have a little over an hour before I have to start, so I wanted to get this finished and posted before then. **

**I actually had no idea what this call would be about so...I just wrote the first thing that came to mind. Then changed my mind halfway through because I thought this version worked better than my original plan. **

**A few of you guys have asked what the fandom is that I've just gotten into. I would have answered in my previous AN but I didn't get the review until after I had posted the chapter so I'm answering here. Its "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir" or Miraculous Ladybug for short. It's pretty cute, from what I've seen so far. I recommend it at least. **

**Oh! I got a new dog! An English Bulldog that we named Jasmine. A couple was going through a divorce and the woman decided she didn't want them, so she gave three of them to my brother's sister. My brother took one, Dad and I took one, and the sister kept the third. Best part is she might be pregnant so we might be having puppies soon. Not confirmed yet because we still need to set up her vet appointment to check but Im keeping my fingers crossed. Jasmine is at least a year old so we missed out on the puppy stage with her. **

**Thanks to everyone that has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! Always love hearing from you all! If you have any questions feel free to ask or PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Same with oneshot requests. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you soon!**


	22. You're On Speaker - Clint

**You're On Speaker - Clint**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Clint calls Peter in the middle of his class***

Peter was counting the minutes until class let out and he would be FREE! Okay, maybe he had a little too much caffeine today but he couldn't help it. It was litterally for science. He, Ned, and MJ were building a coffee maker and needed to make sure it worked.

It was the last class of the day and the minute school let out, Peter planned to go on patrol to burn off some of his excess energy. So naturally his cell phone decided to ring exactly seven minutes and twenty-three seconds before the bell would ring.

Peter answered the call and put it on speaker so Ned and MJ could hear as well. The caller ID said Birdbrain, so Peter knew the conversation would be amusing.

"Help me prank Nat," Clint said by way of greeting before Peter had a chance to say anything.

"What? No way dude."

"Why not?"

"Because she's Nat."

"So you'll help her prank me but not me prank her?" Clint whined. Like the toddler he was.

"I only gave her a list of revenge pranks for what you did to her. She did everything else on her own."

"That's still helping!"

"You don't say no to _mama spider._"

"...damnit! Fine. You're right. But I still need some ideas for getting her back."

"Green notebook in my room. On the desk next to my computer. Don't touch anything else in the room. If you do, then I'll join in on this war," Peter threatened. If he joined, then it was guaranteed he'd team up with Nat. Clint wouldn't stand a chance.

"Ooh I'm soooo scared," Clint said. Peter could practically feel the jazz hands that accompanied that statement. He raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize I have never written down any of my original ideas right? And that I'm the only one who knows the vents as well as you do?"

"Shit. Fine. I won't snoop around your room," Clint sounded like he was pouting and Peter made a mental note to get pictures from FRIDAY when he made it to the tower later.

"Good. I'll know if you do."

"You're scary sometimes Kid. You know that right?"

"I get it from Nat."

"She's corrupted you."

"What was that Clint?" Natasha's voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

"Shit," Clint gulped, ending the call quickly. Peter shrugged and put the phone back into his bag. Not his problem.

**I am on a roll today. Thank you Lumber department! You are the best place for me to get anything done when it comes to my fanfics. Now I just need to finish Vision's chapter before I can post Shuri's and Fury's. And whoever else I end up finishing in the remaining two hours I work.**

**Thank you to those who have Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! You always make my day when I see the notifications! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! See you soon!**


	23. You're On Speaker - Vision

**You're On Speaker - Vision**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Vision calls Peter in the middle of his class***

Peter was just beginning to wonder if he should join in on the Peter's Next Phone Call betting (as his classmates called it) when wouldn't you know it, his phone rang. Human Computer was calling and Peter wondered what it was about. Vision never called, or even texted him, if Peter was at school.

"Hey Viz, you're on speaker," Peter said. He was beginning to wonder if he would answer every call like that. It was starting to become a habit.

"Hello Peter. I apologize for calling you in the middle of your class," Vision said. He sounded apologetic too, which Peter felt he shouldn't. Vision was one of the nice avengers (which meant he never teased Peter) so there was no reason to be sorry for a phone call.

"It's fine. We're just having a study hall to prep for the test tomorrow."

"I'm glad I did not interrupt something important then."

"So what's up?" Peter asked. He really was curious about why Vision was calling.

"The sky I believe," Vision replied. Peter sighed. He walked right into that one.  
"You know what I mean. Why are you calling?"

"I was talking to Wanda and she recommended that you were a good instructor when she was trying to learn to drive." Peter knew exactly where this was heading and sighed.

"You want me to give you driving lessons? But you have like the whole internet in your head."

"While that may be true, I lack any practical experience. I feel like it is a skill I should have for future instances," he said. Peter had to admit, Vision had a point.

"Still, why me? Why not Bruce or Nat? Heck even Wanda would probably be better at it. I had no idea what I was doing when I was teaching Wanda."

"Dr. Banner is busy and Ms. Romanoff is in a meeting for the remainder of the day. Wanda told me you were an excellent teacher and encouraged me to ask you," Vision explained. Peter smiled fondly at his phone. Well, at least he knew how he was spending his evening today.

"Sure. Do you want me to meet you at the tower before we do these lessons?"

"If you do not mind."

"Not at all. Probably best if I do. You'd have to drive to get to my school if we wanted to start here and that's kind of a bad idea if we need to teach you how to drive. Plus if we wreck, it'll be Tony's car," Peter said with a smirk. He was just teasing and he knew Vision knew it.

"That is true. I am glad you have accepted my request."

"No problem. The bell is about to ring so I have to get off here. I'll text you when I'm on my way," Peter said.

"I shall await your message. Have a nice day," Vision said.

"You too Vis. See ya soon!" With that, Peter hung up. Hopefully Vision was a better student than Wanda. Although the lack of Clint is likely to do wonders in helping Vision learn properly.

**Hah! Finished at last. And I just checked the order of people I have to write and had to laugh. Shuri was next in line. Works perfectly. I won't have to change the order around for her. Though I have to do it for Fury. No biggie, just changing the name on the list. I just thought it was funny that Shuri was next and I had her chapter ready to start typing up next.**

**Depending on how much I actually get typed up, you might get Shuri and Fury tomorrow. It depends on how productive I am tonight with typing the stuff I wrote on paper. That's always an iffy thing with me.**

**As always, thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! Love you all and can't wait to hear from you again! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! I'll see you shortly!**


	24. You're On Speaker - Shuri

**You're On Speaker - Shuri**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Shuri calls Peter in the middle of his class***

For once, it wasn't Peter's phone that interrupted the class. Unfortunately, this was something just a smidge harder to explain. See, the last time Peter was in Wakanda, he and Shuri worked on upgrading his watch so that it worked like Shuri's Kimoyo Beads. Which meant he now had a hologram of Shuri coming from his watch in the middle of Mr. Harrison's class. He almost preferred the constant phone calls. At least with those he didn't have to explain about Wakandan technology and how he got it to a bunch of eager science students.

"Hey spider-dork!" Shuri greeted him with a smile and wave. Peter rolled his eyes while his classmates continued to gawk at the hologram.

"Princess Stinker. To what do I owe this honor?" Peter asked in a fake posh voice.

"I am glad you asked, sir Peter. It is my pleasure to inform you that I am kidnapping you," Shuri replied in her Princess voice.

"A true honor indeed!" Peter gasped dramatically, a hand coming to rest over his heart. They managed to hold their serious expressions for all of two seconds before breaking down into laughter. "What's the occasion for my kidnapping this time?" Peter asked, trying to get his breathing back under control. Shuri wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"I found a couple of old toys I made when I was ten," Shuri said, holding up something that made Peter's eyes widen and Ned gasp.

"Are those what I think they are?" Peter asked, barely holding back his glee. Shuri's answer was to push a button on the device, causing it to activate.

"Real life, working lightsabers. Figured we could play with these and marathon Star Wars," Shuri said calmly.

"My fanboy heart can't take this," Peter said, fanning himself with his hand. "Shuri you are the best thing to ever walk this Earth," Peter told her.

"I know," Shuri replied smirking at him. "Okoye is on her way to get you now. You're staying with me for as long as we can manage before Stark finds out," Shuri told him. Peter mirrored her smirk.

"I'll ask FRIDAY and Miss Pepper to help us," Peter said. Shuri let out a boisterous laugh.

"See you soon Spider-dork. Oh! And feel free to bring those two friends you are always telling me about. I want to meet them," Shuri said. Peter nodded.

"Will do Princess Stinker. I'll see you in a couple of hours," Peter said. With that exchange, Shuri hung up, her hologram fading away just as quickly as it appeared. Peter turned to his friends. "Ned. MJ. Would you do me the honors of being kidnapped with me?" Peter asked.

"Obviously yes!" Ned said in a 'Duh' tone, though he was practically bouncing in his seat from excitement. "She has real life lightsabers!"

Peter turned to look at MJ, who shrugged. "Sounds fun," she said with a nod. Peter grinned widely. He couldn't wait for class to be over.

**Well it seems my productivity was actually very good since my last posting. That, and I haven't seen a customer in awhile, which gives me time to mess around on my phone. Or in this case, type up my fanfics. Since I'm on such a roll, I'll go ahead and get Fury done. He'll be my last post tonight though.**

**Again, Many thanks to all my faithful Reviewers, Followers, and Favorites! You guys are the best motivation a girl could ask for! I'll see you all shortly with Fury's chapter!**


	25. You're On Speaker - Fury

**You're On Speaker - Fury**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Fury calls Peter in the middle of his class***

Peter paled when he saw who was calling him this time. Not good. He just hoped that whatever reason Director Fury had to call him during class it didn't involve one of the hundreds of scenarios currently running through his head.

"H-hello Director Fury sir," Peter answered the call and mentally cursed himself for stuttering. Director Fury could smell fear after all. Plus his classmates (Ned and MJ especially) were looking at him in worry. "You're on speaker sir."

"Parker. You have a new assignment," Fury's tone was as terrifying as the first (and only) time Peter heard it. If possible, Peter paled further, something that made his teacher and classmates' worry skyrocket. Murmurs about Peter being forced into some sort of criminal gang started up between his classmates. Peter couldn't correct them without giving away his secret, which might not matter much longer with the way things seemed to be going.

"S-sir?" Peter mentally prayed to every God he knew (Thor and Loki were prayed to twice for good measure) that Fury wasn't about to put him as Spider-Man to his entire class. If that happened, he was moving to Wakanda.

"You are going to take care of Goose for the next week. He is already being delivered to your apartment as we speak," Fury told him. Peter froze as the words registered in his brain.

"Aunt Carol's cat? That's all?" Peter asked as relief flooded his system. If this was an anime, he'd be crying waterfall tears of relief.

"Would you rather I change it to something else Parker?" Fury asked. Peter frantically shook his head, forgetting that Fury couldn't see him.

"No sir! I'll gladly take care of Goose!" Peter exclaimed quickly. Fury hummed.

"Good. Oh and Parker," Fury said, his tone suddenly turning extra scary for some reason. "Don't lose him." Fury hung up without another word. Peter gulped. Suddenly he felt very afraid of this new "mission". He heard the story of how Goose took Fury's when. He really hoped the same thing (or worse) wouldn't happen to him. For the first time since becoming Spider-Man, Peter didn't want the school day to end.

**Done! Fury was the last person I finished today while in Lumber so I wanted to get him posted tonight as well. I have no idea who is going to be next but I've done a count. I have exactly 13 people left before I (finally) complete my list of people who call Peter. Let's hope I can knock a good chunk of them off the list tomorrow. Even better, finish it. I've almost entertained the idea of taking all the "You're on Speaker" chapters and making them their own story. But I decided against it. Too much work. They're almost done so I can return to normal oneshots soon enough. Not that I've been working much on those anyway. Though I have one still in progress I need to check on and maybe work on. It was supposed to be the first chapter to this fic...You can see how that worked out.**

**Anyway! Thank you to everyone who's Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I'm glad you all like the chapters and I hope you like this one as well! I'll see you guys tomorrow (hopefully) with my next chapter! Night/Afternoon/Morning to you all (depending on Time Zones and when you actually read this)!**


	26. You're On Speaker - Carol

**You're On Speaker - Carol**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Carol calls Peter in the middle of his class***

Before Spider-Man and the Avengers, Peter never answered a call with a number he didn't know. But now he tended to answer them just in case it was one of his friends calling for help buy using someone else's phone. So when his phone rang during the science test, for once on silent not that it made any difference in the quiet classroom, Peter answered it as soon as he saw the Unknown Caller ID on the screen.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously. His classmates watched eagerly, enjoying the break from their test.

"We have your Aunt," the voice on the other line was not one Peter was expecting to hear. He tensed, but relaxed immediately after. He had to remain calm after all.

"Which one?" Peter asked. His classmates were giving him confused looks now. He only had one aunt as far as they knew.

"What?" even the villain was confused at the question. Good.

"You heard me. Which one?" Peter repeated his question. This villain must be a lame one.

"Uhh. Cool hair cut. Has a cat?" the villain answered, sounding unsure of himself as he spoke.

"Oh you mean Aunt Carol! Yeah, no, you don't have her. She has you," Peter said happily. Aunt Carol was awesome like that.

"That's right sweetie. Hang on just a second for me to finish up here and we can talk properly," a female voice came on the line, followed by the sounds of gunshots and fighting. Peter was pretty sure that the only reason his classmates hadn't already called the cops was because of how calm Peter was. The sound of fighting was Aunt Nat's hold music and he heard it a lot with his uncles as well. It was pretty common for him actually.

"I'm back sweetie," Carol said, once the fighting had stopped. She didn't even sound remotely winded.

"Hi Aunt Carol! Are you coming over for movie night?" Peter asked curiously.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world," Carol replied. Peter smiled widely.

"Awesome!" Peter cheered. So he was happy he could see Carol. Sue him, it's been awhile and she was his favorite after Aunt May.

"Excited aren't you?" Carol laughed.

"Of course. I haven't seen you in ages. And it's always fun watching you destroy Uncle Clint in Mario Kart," Peter said.

"He does get very pouty doesn't he?" Carol asked. Peter knew without a doubt she was smirking.

"Last time you won he had to be bribed with Tony's waffles to come out of the vents," Peter told her. Carol's laugh was the only sound on the line for a good twenty seconds.

"That's awesome kid. I'm going to have to get off here but before that, I wanted to say thanks for watching Goose for me," Carol said.

"He was actually really sweet. Only tried to eat the lamp once," Peter said smiling at the memory. Aunt May went full on stern Mom on Goose to get him to cough back up the lamp, which he did. She then rewarded him with cuddles, which made Goose happy again.

"That's great kiddo. If he ever needs a sitter, I know who to call," Carol joked.

"Anytime Aunt Carol. Kick some ass for me!" Peter said. Carol chuckled.

"Always. Love you Pete. See you on Friday," Carol said. Peter returned the goodbye before hanging up. He then sighed. Back to the science test.

**Whoops. Meant to post this yesterday. Got a bit distracted reading a new fic. At least I'm not horribly late like I tend to be when I give myself a deadline. **

**This chapter was actually inspired by something I saw on Pinterest. I thought it was amusing and decided to add it to Carol's chapter, since all I had planned was "thanks for watching Goose". **

**Now for the hard part, picking which person to write next. Probably Pepper since she's the only one I have even remotely started. That one is gonna be amusing for me. **

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I hope you all like this chapter as well! I'll try to have the next one ready soon! **


	27. You're On Speaker - Pepper

**You're On Speaker - Pepper **

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Pepper calls Peter in the middle of his class***

This time, Peter received the phone call when he was on the bus ride home from a Decathlon competition. It was one of the rare occasions that everything went like expected during the trip. They arrived, competed, won, and went home without any crimes or unexpected happenings. Just your average field trip with a bunch of science geeks.

Peter was still riding the high of their victory, chatting eagerly about it with Ned. So when he got the call, he was only too happy to answer. Nothing (except maybe the end of the world) could ruin his good mood.

"Hey Pepper! You're on speaker," Peter said.

"Hi Peter! Congrats on winning your meet," Pepper's voice said. Peter could hear how proud she was and smiled wider (if such a thing was possible).

"Thanks! But uhh. How did you know? I haven't had the chance to tell anyone yet," Peter asked confused. Pepper huffed in amusement.

"Tony sent a drone to watch. Everyone was watching in the lounge," Pepper explained. Peter sighed. That was definitely something Tony would do. He really wasn't surprised.

"By everyone you mean?" Peter held onto the thin thread of hope that it meant a lot less people then he suspected. Pepper knew exactly what he was thinking as she replied.

"Sorry sweetie. I mean everyone. You didn't hear this from me but they're planning a surprise party to celebrate," Pepper told him.

"Thanks for the warning," Peter said.

"You're welcome," Pepper said laughing. There was a pause for a second before she continued. "I hate to ask this but could you babysit Morgan for me this weekend? I have to attend a conference," she said.

"Of course I'll watch Morgan. But what about Tony? Is he going with you?" Peter asked curiously.

"I was actually hoping you'd watch him too? He has a new project and we both know how he gets," Pepper said. Peter chuckled. That made more sense.

"Yeah I'll watch him too. Dinner at seven. In bed by eleven," Peter said. Pepper laughed.

"Thanks Peter. I really appreciate it," Pepper told him. Peter couldn't help but smile.

"I should be thanking you. I need any excuse I can get to steal Morgan away from Happy," Peter joked, earning another laugh from Pepper.

"I'll call you again later to check in. Keep me updated if anything happens," Pepper said.

"Of course. Love you," Peter said.

"Love you too sweetie. I'll see you Sunday night at the latest," Pepper said before she hung up. Peter our the phone away and returned to the conversation he was having with Ned and MJ. Now he just had to act surprised for his party.

**It took me a bit longer than planned to finish this chapter, but in my defense I've been working/planning some other chapters. And I keep finding characters to add to my list of phone calls. Whoops. **

**I have no idea who I'm gonna have call next, but I'm thinking the next chapter is going to be a normal oneshot. I've been trying to finish it forever and I think I finally hit a breakthrough. I planned it out, so all that's left is to finish writing it. That'll be my next project for now. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well! Please continue to Review, Favorite, and Follow! I'll try to have the next update ready soon!**


	28. You're On Speaker - Bruce

**You're On Speaker - Bruce**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Avengers**

***The one where Bruce calls Peter during class***

Science class. The class Peter almost always received a phone call in. Sometimes a welcomed distraction. Other times, like right now, it was more of an annoyance. They were doing a lab today. A rarity where the teachers decided it was a good idea to let teenagers play with dangerous chemicals. Luckily for our favorite spider-kid, nobody had quite reached the point where things could blow up. Yet.

Anyway, once the ringing phone was confirmed to be Peter's, he answered it with a sigh. Beside him, MJ was saying something about who won the betting pool.

"Hey Dr. Banner. You're on speaker," Peter said after checking to see who was calling this time.

Dead silence. His class had completely frozen at his words. Everyone stared at Peter with either shocked or awed expressions.

"Hey Peter. Peter's class. Sorry about interrupting," Bruce apologized.

"It's fine. This is way more interesting than elephant toothpaste," Peter said. He heard Bruce chuckle.

"Don't let Clint hear you say that. He loves the stuff," Bruce said.

"Suddenly I have a great idea for a prank," Peter said smirking.

"I know absolutely nothing about it," Bruce said immediately, causing Peter to laugh.

"Good idea. Plausible deniability and all that fun stuff," Peter said. Before he could ask why Bruce was calling him (Bruce was one of the nice ones. He had to have a really important reason to call during class) one of Peter's classmates snapped out of their frozen state.

"Are you seriously talking to Dr. Banner about pranks!" Tracie exclaimed in shock. Peter nodded. That seemed to be the cue for everyone to start freaking out. Half went into a fangirl craze and were shouting just to be heard over each other. The other "half" really consisted of three students who were the only calm ones. Peter, Ned, and MJ were the only ones not freaking out...mostly because they had already gotten it out of their systems when they met the man in person.

"I'm sorry Bruce! I'll have to call you back!" Peter yelled over the crowd before hanging up. It took a few minutes for the class to calm down and another several minutes to answer all their questions. By the time everything went back to some semblance of normal, class was almost over. Peter's phone (now switched to silent) buzzed with a new text notification. It was from Bruce.

_Don't worry about calling me back kid. I was just wondering if you could come down to the lab for some testing after school. I wanted to ask before school let out so I could ask Happy to get you_.

Peter smiled. He sent back a reply consisting of mostly thumbs up emojis and exclamation points. He then sent a text to May letting her know of the change of plans. When he arrived at the lab, he'd tell Bruce in person how he was practically royalty at his school due to his research. Bruce needed more people that like him for being a doctor and not because of the Hulk.

**Okay, so I know I said the next chapter was going to be different than a call fic. I'm about halfway through it. The reason I posted this one first was because I was already almost done with it and it was a lot easier to finish than the other one. On that one, I still have several things to add to it, but its coming along. It will definitely be my next chapter for this fic. I'm hoping to have it finished by the end of the week but I can't promise anything. Hooray for pen, paper, and no customers while I'm in lumber. I make so much more progress down there. Yesterday I was on a roll. If I keep up with that type of progress, I'll have that next chapter finished in no time. **

**I hope you liked this chapter as well! Please continue to Review, Favorite, and Follow! I'll see you all the next update!**


End file.
